


the twosler

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the twosler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trump/gifts), [the lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lorax), [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



hell world hell world homestuck fuck tumbrl world is a FUCK 

yolo ??

haha omg you have the lorax as the fandom


End file.
